


We’re sitting right next to each other..

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), David is head over heels for Daniel, F/F, Group chat, Gwen is the mom, I don’t know what to tag, M/M, Max hates everything, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The campers are 15, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: David decides it’s a good idea to put all the campers in a group chat so they can talk outside of camp. However, he makes it at the beginning of their 5th year at Camp Campbell. Shenanigans follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> David: CampDad:)  
> Gwen: Tiredmom  
> Daniel: KoolAidMan  
> Max: IHateThis  
> Neil: NeilNye  
> Nikki: AdventureGirl07  
> Space Kid: StarBoy  
> Nurf: BladesareforSkatin  
> Ered: ChillGurl101  
> Nerris: Level100  
> Harrison: MagicMan  
> Dolph: username  
> Preston: TheShowWillGoOn

CampDad:) created the chat Camp Campbell 2018!

 

CampDad:) added _Tiredmom, KoolAidMan, IHateThis, NeilNye, AdventureGirl07, StarBoy, BladesareforSkatin, ChillGurl101, Level100, MagicMan, username, and TheShowWillGoOn_ to the chat!

 

CampDad:): Hello Campers!

 

IHateThis: David what the fuck

 

CampDad:): Language, Max! 

 

IHateThis: whatever

 

Tiredmom: David why did you make this

 

CampDad:): I wanted all the campers to be able to talk to each other after the summer is over! So I made this chat! :)

 

NeilNye: why did you make it at the beginning of the summer then

 

CampDad:): So I didn’t forget, of course!

 

AdventureGirl07: you do realize we’re gonna be texting instead of sleeping, right?

 

Tiredmom: why did you even allow them to bring their phones this year 

 

KoolAidMan: My phone keeps blowing up. What’s going on?

 

NeilNye: yOU ADDED THE FUCKING CULT MAN INTO THE CHAT

 

CampDad:): Language Neil! And yes, I did. He’s a councilor after all!

 

BladesareforSkatin: why am I in this

 

IHateThis: what’s with your name dude

 

AdventureGirl07: is it from that stupid vine

 

BladesareforSkatin: yeah

 

Level100: So this is the group chat David wouldn’t stop talking about?

 

CampDad:): I talk about more things than this chat!

 

Tiredmom: David you wouldn’t shut up about it for a week the only time you did is when you talked to daniel

 

IHateThis: I swear to god if David is gay for Daniel I will end myself

 

ChillGurl101: I’ll join you

 

NeilNye: agreed

 

CampDad:): That is very inappropriate, You three! And I am not gay for Daniel!

 

ChillGurl: So you’re gay for someone else that isn’t Daniel?

 

CampDad:): I’m not gay for anyone okay?!

 

KoolAidMan: awe you made me sad Davey 

 

CampDad:): I did? I’m sorry, Daniel!

 

IHateThis: Jesus Christ 

 

TheShowWillGoOn: why did I get on my phone and I have all these notifications 

 

Level100: David made this group chat

 

MagicMan: we can use this when going on adventures

 

CampDad:): Exactly, Harrison! We can have a good time in this chat!

 

AdventureGirl101: Daniel is just gonna flirt with David I bet you 20 bucks

 

username: making a bet like that is stupid, you know you’ll win 

 

NeilNye: jfc guys 

 

CampDad:): Daniel will not flirt with me, I promise!

 

KoolAidMan: well you’ll have to break that promise-

 

CampDad:): DANIEL

 

StarBoy: Why is David storming out of the cabin blushing?

 

IHateThis: sOMEONE FIND ME A ROPE

 

ChillGurl101: please end my life

 

AdventureGirl07: C’mon guys! Let the two be gay

 

TheShowWillGoOn: I can make a play out of this!

 

BladesareforSkatin: i’ve Never seen David blush this much 

 

username: it’s kind of funny actually

 

Tiredmom: that’s enough phones for today everyone to the mess hall

 

KoolAidMan: I’m gonna go find David

 

CamoDad:): Daniel I can make my way back to the mess hall by myself.

 

IHateThis: he just wants to fuck you against a tree 

 

CampDad:): I’m taking away your phone when I get back Max.

 

IHateThis: I don’t care

 

Tiredmom: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET TO THE MESS HALL

 

StarBoy: even I can tell that this chat is a mess

 

MagicMan: i’m Just getting offline this is bullshit

 

Level100: yeah


	2. In which Max gets angry everyone is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be adding this here every chapter in case people change their usernames!  
> David: CampDad:)  
> Gwen: Tiredmom  
> Daniel: KoolAidMan  
> Max: IHateThis  
> Neil: NeilNye  
> Nikki: AdventureGirl07  
> Ered: ChillGurl101  
> SpaceKid: StarBoy  
> Nurf: BladesareforSkatin   
> Dolph: username  
> Nerris: Level100  
> Harrison: MagicMan  
> Preston: TheShowWillGoOn

StarBoy: what if the stars were other planets with everyone having lights on??

NeilNye: Space Kid it’s 3am go to bed jfc 

StarBoy: this is an important question Neil! 

NeilNye: astrologists have proven that stars are a bundle of gasses, can we go to bed now

StarBoy: wait I have another question 

CampDad:): guys it’s early go to sleep

NeilNye: wow David isn’t capitalizing things

CampDad:): it’s too early for this go to sleep

IHateThis: guys lets spam the chat so David can’t sleep

IHateThis: fakshdldb

IHateThis: ishdodyd dldgs

IHateThis: idbdkdbdldhdn

IHateThis: fafrupndvsHflFdQQRpub

(IHateThis has been suspended from chatting for 5 minutes due to spam!)

CampDad:): karma

KoolAidMan: babe what’s going on

AdventureGirl07: I LOG IN AND THE FIRST THING I SEE IS DANIEL CALLING DAVID BABE SHDKDDMDHD D

NeilNye: Jesus fucking Christ guys save the gay for the bedroom there are children 

KoolAidMan: Neil I will block you so we can be gay

NeilNye: only David can do that dipshit

(CampDad:) has given KoolAidMan host privileges!)

KoolAidMan: checkmate Mother fucker

CampDad:): both of you stop swearing and go to bed

CampDad:): besides all they have to do is scroll up to see what we would say Daniel

KoolAidMan: but if we block them all,,

CampDad:): no danny

KoolAidMan: :(

CampDad:): oh boo hoo darling

CampDad:): I’m going to bed

KoolAidMan: can I have a quickie please David

CampDad:): this is not where you ask me that

IHateThis: I WAS GONE FOR 5 MINUTES WHAT THE FUCK

NeilNye: they’re gonna fuck

StarBoy: does that mean David will get pregnant?!

NeilNye: that’s not how pregnancy works space kid

CampDad:): I’m not even doing anything to him 

KoolAidMan: bullshit your lips are around my dick right now wym

CampDad:): nO THEY ARE NOT I AM IN MY HED TYPING

IHateThis: David can I end my life

CampDad:): I’m going to bed... don’t kill your self max

IHateThis: but why not

NeilNye: who would I complain about David and Daniel’s gayness to if you died

IHateThis: tru tru 

NeilNye: :)

StarBoy: I have another question 

NeilNye: I’ll answer it in the morning space kid go to bed

StarBoy: ok goodnight

NeilNye: Nikki you still here?

(5 minutes pass)

NeilNye: I guess not 

IHateThis: can we go to bed now Neil

NeilNye: why did you write that here we’re right next to each other

IHateThis: why didn’t you just say that out loud checkmate Mother fucker

CampDad:): go to bed

KoolAidMan: David please gimme a quickie

CampDad:): nO

KoolAidMan: :(((

IHateThis: I’m going to bed fuck you all

NeilNye: Hey :(

IHateThis: except you Neil

NeilNye: :)


	3. The chapter where Nerris weebs out on us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> David: CampDad:)  
> Gwen: Tiredmom  
> Daniel: KoolAidMan  
> Max: IHateThis  
> Neil: NeilNye  
> Nikki: AdventureGirl07  
> Nerris: Level100  
> Harrison: MagicMan  
> Nurf: BladesareforSkatin  
> Ered: ChillGurl101  
> Dolph: username  
> Preston: TheShowWillGoOn  
> Space Kid: StarBoy

Level100: I finished the newest anime i was watching!!!

IHateThis: you're such a weeb Nerris

Level100: sys the one who had a crush on sailor mercury when he was 9

IHateThis: shut up

NeilNye: EXPOSED 

Tiredmom: what did you watch?

Level100: Ouran High School Host Club!

Tiredmom: wOAH i didnt know you watched that

CampDad:): What's it about?

Level100: It's about this girl named Haruhi Fujioka, who looks like a boy. The members of the host club make her a host, not knowing she's a girl. She has to act like a boy to pay off her debt to the host club! That's as much as i can say without spoiling it.

CampDad:): It sounds interesting! How recent is it?

Tiredmom: it came out in 2006.

IHateThis: seriously? at least watch something recent 

Level100: oh really? like what, Max?

IHateThis: i don't know... Love Stage, Free, Yuri On Ice, if you're into that gay shit

NeilNye: MAX IS AN OTAKU??

IHateThis: NEIL NO

(NeilNye has changed his name to MaxIsAWeeb!)

IHateThis: im going to kill you

MaxIsAWeeb: :)

CampDad:): Neil, that is very rude.

IHateThis: see? even dad agrees with me

CampDad:): Did I imply he was wrong, though?

IHateThis: unadopt me 

CampDad:): :(

Level100: Max! Be nice to your dad.

Level100: After all, I could expose you in front of him...

IHateTHis: about what? the only anime related thing you could expose me for you already did

Level100: about danganronpa...

IHateThis: i never even watched danganronpa-

Level100: about naegi and togami...

IHateThis: YOU WOULDN'T DARE

CampDad:): What did he do?

IHateThis: NERRIS I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD YOU BELIEVE IN-

IHateThis: NEIL IS TRYING TO TAKE MY PHOODBGFDHDTRHGDGEFIYC VCEW$%^&

Level100: One year him and Preston went cosplaying as Naegi and Togami from Danganronpa. 

CampDad:): ....and?

IHateThis: NERRIS NOHGRYFGDJD

Level100: Him and Preston kissed!

CampDad:): Awww! That sounds cute. Why didn't you tell me, Max?

IHateThis: im not leaving my tent

CampDad:): Max...

(IHateThis changed their name to EndMeNow!)

CampDad:): Max... I'm going to your tent.

EndMeNow: DAD...

CampDad:): And I'll talk to Neil about this.

(CampDad:) has voted to delete the chat from the last hour.)  
(Level100 has voted to delete the chat from the last hour.)  
(EndMeNow has voted to delete the chat from the last hour.)

(Chat deleted!)

EndMeNow: thank you 

CampDad:): Of course! :)

EndMeNow: now i have to go have a nice chat with nerris...


	4. Where Nikki sneaks into David's closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> David: CampDad:)  
> Gwen: Tiredmom  
> Daniel: KoolAidMan  
> Max: EndMeNow  
> Neil: MaxIsAWeeb  
> Nikki: AdventureGirl07  
> Preston: TheShowWillGoOn  
> Space Kid: StarBoy  
> Ered: ChillGurl101  
> Dolph: username  
> Nurf: BladesareforSkatin

AdventureGirl07: Hi guys!!!

ChillGurl101: hey nikki.

AdventureGirl07: i want to sneak into the councilor's cabin! wanna join me?

ChillGurl101: sure. meet me at the mess hall?

AdventureGirl07: ok!

ChillGurl101: are you at the window?

AdventureGirl07: yep! just text me when your ready!

ChillGurl101: you're*. go now.

AdventureGirl07: i'm hiding in david's closet- its really dark in here

ChillGurl101: what can you see.

AdventureGirl07: well...he has a lot of vests and camp shirts... 

AdventureGirl07: one of daniels shirts is in here too

ChillGurl101: wait really.

AdventureGirl07: yeah. his pants are here too.

(AdventureGirl07 sent a photo to the chat!)

(It's a dark picture of Nikki in David's closet. She's holding up Daniel's white button up and white pants. She has a confused, scared look on her face.)

ChillGurl101: oh. my. god.

Tiredmom: nikki get out of his closet.

AdventureGirl07: nEVER!!!

(Tiredmom sent a photo to the chat!)

(It's a picture of Gwen holding up Nikki by her suspenders. Nikki is trying to bite her.)

AdventureGirl07: awe man! i was so close!

(ChillGirl101 has changed her name to DanvidIsReal!)

DanvidIsReal: :)


	5. In which Max tries to admit his feelings to Neil (and failing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> David: CampDad:)  
> Gwen: Tiredmom  
> Daniel: KoolAidMan   
> Max: EndMeNow  
> Neil: MaxIsAWeeb  
> Nikki: AdventureGirl07   
> Nerris: Level100   
> Ered: ChillGurl101   
> Preston: TheShowWillGoOn   
> Space Kid: StarBoy   
> Dolph: username   
> Harrison: MagicMan   
> Nurf: BladesareforSkatin

EndMeNow: hey Neil?

(MaxIsAWeeb has changed their name to NeilNye!)

NeilNye: yeah?

EndMeNow: where are you at?

NeilNye: on this stupid camp activity. You’re lucky David believed you when you said you were sick. This is so boring.

EndMeNow: well, can you get away for a bit? I need to talk to you

NeilNye: yeah gimme a sec

NeilNye: ok, what is it?

EndMeNow: well

EndMeNow: admitting my feelings aren’t my strong spot

EndMeNow: you know that

EndMeNow: So uh..

NeilNye: max are you okay? Do you need me to go to the tent to talk to you?

EndMeNow: NO 

EndMeNow: I don’t think that’s needed

EndMeNow: So well..

EndMeNow: you remember our first year of camp?

NeilNye: of course I do. Our mascot is still the platypus from the first year

EndMeNow: well um

EndMeNow: at the end of the year I began opening up a bit more to 2 people

EndMeNow: David and you

EndMeNow: and you don’t really care about the stupid decisions I make, you still stay my best friend

NeilNye: I wouldn’t have it any other way, Max. So what’s wrong..?

EndMeNow: this is so stupid 

EndMeNow: just never mind

NeilNye: Max this sounds serious! Just tell me what’s wrong!

EndMeNow: everyone will hate me for it

EndMeNow: David will hate me for it

EndMeNow: you’ll hate me for it

EndMeNow: I just can’t 

NeilNye: Max.. 

NeilNye: I could never hate you, Max. After everything we’ve done together? I could never. I will never.

NeilNye: So just tell me, ok?

EndMeNow: I LIKE YOU, OKAY?

EndMeNow: AND I HAVE SINCE THE FIRST YEAR AT CAMP

EndMeNow: SINCE YOU KEPT ASKING FOR IT.

(5 minutes pass)

NeilNye: Max..

NeilNye: Max, why do you think I would hate you for that?

EndMeNow: why wouldn’t you

EndMeNow: you’re so smart and cool and nice and funny 

EndMeNow: and I’m nothing, I’d weigh you down

EndMeNow: So you’d hate me because of that, because I like you when I’m a nobody 

NeilNye: you mean so much to me, Max.

NeilNye: if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be at Camp Campbell right now

NeilNye: you make me so happy, Max. 

NeilNye: and I know you aren’t the best with feelings. I know this must have been hard for you to admit. So I couldn’t hate you, even if I didn’t share the same feelings

EndMeNow: wait what?

(NeilNye has logged offline!)

EndMeNow: Neil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support this story has gotten! I didn’t think people would like it so all the kudos and nice comments really encourage me to write more, so thank you so much!!


	6. Where the 2 gay bois get off their phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has Max and Neil and they aren't on their phones so-

Max was staring at his phone, shocked at the words that were written there.  _Even if I didn't share the same feelings._ Neil liked him back. The thought made his heart swell but hurt at the same time. Neil was scared to admit it, even more than Max was. Ever since the first year everyone thought that Neil and Nikki would be together, not Neil and Max. 

 

Max eventually shook away all the thoughts that were swarming his head. He needed to find Neil. He set his phone down on his cot and exited the tent. He hissed a little, shielding his eyes from the sun for a moment.  He looked over where everyone was doing the camp activity. Where Max was standing, it looked like they were learning about plants. He's really glad he faked being sick. The more he looked, he realized Neil wasn't there. He sighed and moved to the trees, and looked around through the forest. He knew Neil liked to walk through the woods to clear his head. He did it before he made the Neil AI. He thought he could be doing it again.

 

Max walked for about 10 minutes when he wanted to give up. He could've gotten lost, and almost did earlier before. Neil would have to return to camp at one point. He sighed and made his way to the sandline and almost shrieked.

 

Neil was being dragged away by the Wood Scouts onto a boat. Max looked around to do something. He spotted a stuck and chucked it in their direction, hitting one of them in the head. He didn't know who these new Wood Scouts were but he honestly didn't care. He threw more sticks, rocks, pebbles, anything he could get his hands on. 

 

They started up the boat and all hopped inside, trying to deflect the projectiles. When they were turned, Max ran on and held onto the back of the boat before it got too far into the water.

 

He almost drowned, trying to cling to the boat But he needed to save Neil, so here he was. He managed to get gasps of air from time to time, but his head mainly remained underwater. Because the boat had an engine it moved a lot faster than normal, so there were there in almost 5 minutes.

 

They took Neil into a big cabin, despite Neil's thrashing. He noticed there was a gag over his mouth. Max almost winced at the sight. He followed them silently, watching their movements.

 

They tied Neil up to a chair and removed the gag.

 

"That Max kid.. who is he to you?" The biggest guy asked.

 

"M-My best friend, p-please let me go.." Neil sobbed, still thrashing against the ropes binding him to the chair. 

 

"He has to be more than that. You wouldn't deal with that pessimistic asshole for 5 years unless you had another reason. So tell us, who is he to you?" They asked again. A crack of a whip was heard, and Max figured enough was enough. He grabbed one of the small knives laying around on the camp (because they seemed to have a lot of those). He threw one into the middle of the 4 Wood Scouts and held another in his hand. When they turned they scoffed and started to walk towards him.

 

"Let him go." Max warned, gripping the knife behind his back tighter. They just stepped faster.

 

"What is Neil to you? Tell us this.." They asked, now in his personal space. Max gulped.

 

"My boyfriend." He said slowly. "Now let him go." 

 

The 4 boys stepped back, dumbfounded at his words. And from where Max was standing, Neil looked like he was to. Max sighed and snaked through the boys while they were shocked and ran to Neil, making quick work of the flimsy rope. He grabbed his hand and took off in the opposite direction, weaving through hallways and large corridors.

 

"T-Thank you, Max-" Neil managed to choke out. Max only hummed as they ran. He pulled Neil into the boat and started it up, and the 2 managed to get away before they were caught by the Wood Scouts.

 

They stayed out into the water for a while, just catching their breaths. Neil was the first to speak. "B-Boyfriends..huh?"

 

Max laughed a little. "Anything wrong with that?"

 

Neil crawled across the boat and smiled. "Not at all." He closed the gap between their two faces, kissing Max sweetly. 

 

In some way, they both owed the Wood Scouts.


	7. In which Max realizes he has summer reading to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David: CampDad:)  
> Gwen: Tiredmom  
> Daniel: KoolAidMan  
> Max: EndMeNow  
> Neil: NeilNye  
> Nikki: AdventureGirl07  
> Preston: TheShowWillGoOn  
> Ered: ChillGurl101  
> Dolph: username  
> Harrison: MagicMan  
> Nerris: Level100  
> Nurf: It'sNurfOrNothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was the last chapter okay? i dont know. You can also see i changed a name or two. anyways, sorry for the long wait!

EndMeNow: ugh

CampDad:): What is it, Max?

EndMeNow: i have reading homework, it's fucking stupid

CampDad:): Language, Max!

CampDad:): What book do you have to read?

EndMeNow: It's the hunger games,, its stupid

CampDad:): Oh, really? I thought you would enjoy the Hunger Games!

EndMeNow: i only watched the movie

CampDad:): Oh, the movie was good! What did you think?

EndMeNow has changed their name to Rue!)

Rue: rue was my favorite. the movie was good

Rue: i didn't like the flashy outfits though

CampDad:): Yeah, I thought those were a bit weird. But I enjoyed it!

Rue: yeah

CampDad:): How many pages do you have to read?

Rue: uh

Rue: i think 20 a day? i'm not too sure

Rue: I doubt ill finish it anyway

CampDad:): Oh, don't say that, Max! You're a great reader!

Rue: how do you know tht

CampDad:): I've known this since your first year, Max! 

CampDad:): You're a really, really smart kid!

Rue: i am?

CampDad:): Of course you are!

Rue: oh

Rue: thanks, dad

CampDad:): No problem Max!

CampDad:): Wait. 'Dad'?

(Rue had logged offline!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short! i just wanted some dadvid oops


	8. In which they find weed in gwen's room

(EndMeNow has changed their name to Maxwell!)

NeilNye: what's with the sudden change?

Maxwell: it's easier this way

NeilNye: ah

Maxwell: wanna go sneak into gwens room?

Neilnye: sure, meet me at the cabins

Maxwell: you at the window?

Neilnye: yeah, im in. i cant open the door, gwen is in the kitchen

Maxwell: just tell me what you see

NeilNye: nothing too cool. there's a lot of bags of chips, a few clothes scattered around

Maxwell: is that it?

NeilNye: lemme open the closet

NeilNye: oh golly

Maxwell: what is it??

(NeilNye sent a picture to the chat!)  
(It's a picture of Neil holding up a bag of weed)

Maxwell: oh my god

NeilNye: M A X WHAT DO I D O

Maxwell: come back!! bring it with!!

NeilNye: I HEAR HER COMING OH NO

Maxwell: hide under the bed?!?!

(NeilNye sent a picture to the chat!)  
(It's a picture of a scared Neil clutching the bag in his arms, under Gwen's bed. You can see Gwen's feet in the background)

Maxwell: im knocking on the cabin door, get out if you can

NeilNye: ok ok ok ok k k 

NeilNye: im out!!

AdventureGirl07: what did you guys just do??

NeilNye: NIKKI HELP US DELETE THE CHAT

NeilNye: NOW

AdventureGirl07: okay okay geez!

(NeilNye voted to delete the chat from the last hour!)  
(Maxwell voted to delete the chat from the last hour!)  
(AdventureGirl07 voted to delete the chat from the last hour!)  
(Chat deleted!)

NeilNye: oh thank the stars

Maxwell: what do we do with it? do we tell david??

AdventureGirl07: do with what??

NeilNye: of course not, she'd get fired you fucking moron

Maxwell: geez, i was gonna be nice tonight but now i wont..

NeilNye: M A X

AdventureGirl07: i hate you two

NeilNye: where are you at, max?

Maxwell: the dock??

NeilNye: i'll be there in a second

NeilNye: be nice to me? please??

Maxwell: whatever

Maxwell: i cant believe we found weed

NeilNye: M A X NO

Tiredmom: GUYS?!

Maxwell: fuck


End file.
